Disorganized Fun
by Downtown Battle Mountain
Summary: We've hoped for so long, that Ash and Misty could fall for each other, better classified as AAML. This is a collection of non related one shot chapters, all Pokeshipping. COMPLETE
1. Disorganized Fun

**Disorganized Fun**

* * *

A sensation of lights dim as two favored teams march through to the field. Finally, the lights flare back up and reveal both teams and are ready top flip the coin. You scream, you shout, its all made out of the intense happiness as it runs through your body.

"Oh, nice free throw!" she yells.

Ash sits next to Misty, trying to fend off the embarrassment a semi good friend has to offer. Ash would of rather gone to a game with someone that new the rules to the sport, but when your with Misty, its just something you are going to have to cope with it.

"For Gods sake it's a kickoff!" he yells back.

He reclines back in his chair as he sits back and watches the game. The quarter back breaks the huddle as they line up in a shot gun formation. He calls motion as the tight end runs mid speed to wide receiver position. But finally. Just a little bit before the quarterback hikes the ball he calls a quick timeout for a strategic plan.

"Man!" she groans. "I thought they were gonna actually play!" she says pointing at the team.

"Nice to see your getting into the sport," He says with a sarcastic blissful smile. "Just, sit, and watch."

Finally the quarterback comes back to the huddle and finish the huddle faster than the first one. They line up in the shotgun position again. He calls hike an drops back, but doesn't get his feet set as he throws. The quarterback sees the blitz from both ends, by this he was willingly able to just throw the ball away.

"Incomplete pass, 2nd down." The referee sways his arms as he calls the incompletion.

"Well, I'm gonna get a hot dog, need anything?" He asks.

"The next play is going to start, cant you wait?"

"Nope, I'm hungry," he says with a fleck of irritation in his voice. "Need anything?"

"Um, a water would be nice." She generously asks.

He leaves without responding as he waves without looking back to say goodbye. The smell of food shrouds the air. Various smells draw 17 year old Ketchum from different direction, but he just couldn't think where he should go first, not in this big stadium.

"Why couldn't we of just gone to the mall or something?" He murmurs to himself. "It would be a lot easier to choose food wise."

He connects his hands as he slides them in back of his head. It was nice for him to get a day off., From filing papers for 3 hours or more. Just chilling with a close friend was good enough for him for the time being, but with the expenses would be a little high, so he just counted on Misty that she'd pay for everything else.

"Hey you!" A voice interrupts

"Who, me?" He points to himself.

"I am Terry from New Bark Town, and I will like to challenge you to a battle!" he says pointing at him with his legs spread apart in a locked position. "I have seen you in different leagues, even though you were not good enough to win the whole thing, but I would like to battle you!" He yells.

"Listen, kid I don't even have my poke`mon with me," He admits throwing his arms in the air. "maybe another time."

"Wow, guess you suck to much to face against me." He says walking away.

That statement stops Ash in his tracks. He turns around and grabs the young boy by the collar, and tightens his fist.

"Let battle, deuce face," He loosens his grip and leaves prepping for the battle. " Meet by the entrance." he calls as he disappears in the crowed of people.

Ash pulls out his phone, 1 missed call. He at last scrolls down to contacts and finally finds Misty, and dials the number.

"Um, hello?"

"Where are you?"

"I'm gonna battle some kid, no big deal, but I'll be back."

"So, your just gonna battle some random kid that found you?"

"Yeah, have to go, what's the score?"

"14-7"

"Thanks, see you!"

He sticks back his phone in his pocket, and makes his way to the entrance.

* * *

**5 minutes later...**

"Alright this'll be a 1 pok`emon battle, first pok`emon to knock out the other is the winner," he announces. "Understood?"

"Count on it," Ash makes a confident grin. "Pikachu go!"

The tiny mouse pok`emon calls it's name on the battle field, as it warms itself up by sparking up the red spots on it's cheeks. Its ready for battle.

"Turtwig, go!" the distant trainer yells. "Razor leaf!"

"Pikachu use double team, quick!" Ash commands.

A string of faded pikachu cross the battlefield as it confuses the turtwig, missing every hit from the razor leaf. Now, the turtwig is also confused, and cannot do anything till the move is over.

"Turtwiguse tackle on every projection until you find the real pikachu!"

"Turtwig turt." The pok`emon groans in pain.

The turtwig focuses its leaf on each projection, fading away every string of fake pikachu. Finally it hits the real one, knocking pikachu back. Ash needs to plan a strategy fast, because this may be a little harder than expected.

"Pikachu, get up and use volt tackle!" He yells.

Pikachu quickly gains electricity while running straight forward at its opponent. The attack smashes the Turtwig into the wall while it gets paralyzed in the process. It took a powerful blow.

"Turtwig," he sighs shaking his head. "Use, tackle." He softly commands.

"Finish this with an iron tail, I've had enough of this."

Pikachu quickly jumps to the opposing pok`emon and unleashes a final blow. It's tail packed a powerful iron tail to the stomach giving it no time to give it another chance in this battle.

"So I suck?" he calls out.

"Lucky," He admits. "Just, leave."

Ash walks back into the stadium with a proud smrik across his face. When he gets back to his seat he reclines back in his chair, and enjoys the rest of the game, with a good friend.

"Have a fun time?"She asks.

"Yep, wasn't expected but, yeah, it was fun."

* * *

**Hope you liked the story, I had just randomely thought this up, And besides, I hadn't written anything I liked in a long time. PLease be nice reviewing this. Thankyou!**


	2. A Good Time

**A Suprising Good Time**

You were there, you were invited to a social gathering, with people you know, and people you don't. Up beat music is played through the house, getting people into there groove while you chuckle every time you see them attempt to dance, you can't help but to burst out laughing.

Out of nowhere, something hits the back of your head, and it feels familiar, you've felt this before... somewhere. As you look behind you see a redheaded girl with her hands on her hips while she nods her head at you. A familiar face passes by you, while the girl in front of you still expects an explanation. You quickly dismiss her presence, and you follow the person you saw so you can quickly bale yourself out of the situation.

Children scamper around you, while they hum a familiar tune. They can't help but notice you, your tall, interesting, mysterious, and they cant help but to wrap there arms around your legs. You can't offer them anything, but half a smirk, and a shout to find your parents, but finally after a while, they let go of you and leave you behind like a cheap toy.

Did you really want to come here, or were you just dragged here by a friend that guaranteed fun? You'd hope that this party could be half decent, but you only find out that this is a baby shower for your friends best friend, and you feel completely out of place. You sit in the nearest seat, while you hear about every conversation in the room, gossip, sports, people, pok'emon, life. This isn't your kind of crowed.

A man smiles at you, when he is jam packed into a crowd of people. This quickly gains your attention, you have a gut feeling you know that person, and you should go get him, and another side tells you to lay low and avoid embarrassment of going through so many people, bumping into them for just only one person.

This wasn't what you expected, Gary, to be in this kind of place. But you soon find out he has a connection with the host of the party. It was nice to see a legitimate person here. He greets you with a tight hug, shaking your hand after. After a while you catch up with him, and you both get a perspective of what your lives of been like. You've been working a part time job in an office, while he's been traveling the world, studying, discovering new pok'emon.

It's warm, to warm in here. You walk out of the house, closing the screen door that leads to the backyard. Undeniably, you inhale the sweet fresh air Kanto has to offer, enjoying the the outdoors while you can. Pikachu walks by you, smiling at you as it jumps on your shoulder.

You look round perimeter, while you see some familiar faces. Max, and May. The time seems appropriate, your bored, and you want someone to talk to. You clear your throat as it makes a light gruff, barely catching his attention. His face looks puzzled as he looks at you, he has his hand across his chin, but after a few seconds, he knows who you were. With a smile on his face he walks up to you, he's 5'2, and your 5'11. You laugh at him asking him _why he's so short,_by this he punches you in the arm, as he gets in a fighting position.

A girl comes from behind as she kneels down whispering something in his ear. Subsequently she tells him to shut up and enjoy the party, an old brother and sister situation. After she delt with Max, May gives you a huge hug, whispering a compliment in your ear, assuming it's about your good looks. As you peer over her shoulder, Misty's there, and she doesn't look bright at all.

Slower music plays, while everyone gathers in the backyard as they pair for the a dance. May is still in your arms, and for some reason your enjoying this moment, a break from Misty could be good. Suddenly, she taps on May's shoulder as she asks _Can I have Ash back for a second? _May quickly agrees, releasing you from her arms.

You have a terrible idea, your going to dance, and your not the best at it. Your heart beats faster as she grabs your hand trying to find a spot to dance. Finally, she stops while you have to catch with her hesitating to move any farther.

The song starts, and you elevate your hand towards hers as you grab it, gulping at the same time. By now there are small drops of sweat coming down hitting the neck of your T-shirt. You quickly game the momentum, stepping from side to side slowly. Your attitude adjusts a bit, and you slightly enjoy it, as you get the hang of it after all shehe looked pretty, with her light blue dress, and after all, it's her favorite color. This kind of intimacy was exceptible, nothing to bad, this was just right, just having fun, with a close friend.

She whispers into your ear, asking, _Are you having fun yet?_ A smirk curls your face, and by now she knows your answer. With a simple paring of words, you say...

_Yes, I am_


	3. Euphoria

**A/N - **Well, this is the last chapter, hope you like it.

Euphoria- A mental emotional state defined as a profound sense of 'well being'

* * *

**Euphoria**

They both loved competition, especially when they were both up against each other. Ash stammered, as his eyes drew away from Misty while he tried to think of something in response to her statement. He couldn't let this loss slide, he couldn't loose this match, not this time.

"Your Mama's so fat her nickname is Lardo."

She couldn't help but to smile. Misty was suprised of his comeback, she never really expected him to come out this strong. She wondered how Ash got her into this game, but it was definitely worth the laughs.

She cautiously peered to her sleeve as she slipped out a cheat sheet. Misty quickly picked the one that caught her attention, and the one that was closest in her vision. Finally, she found one.

"Your Mamma's so fat she eats Wheat Thicks for breakfast." She snaps back.

Ash couldn't help but to start to burst out laughing. He had to give her props for that one. Ash had never really thought that Misty had a sense of humor, but apparently she did tonight. Who knew?

He quickly tried to think of another joke, he treated this situation as if this was going to result in his own death, but finally, he found one.

"Your Mamma's so fat the when she tripped on 4th Ave, she fell on 12th Ave."

"Please, that jokes a piece of trash." She assures him.

"Your a piece of trash."

Ash became suspicious of Misty, every time she had come up with another joke, she had to looks down at herself. The first thing to expect was to expect Misty to cheat, so he finally took action. He quickly got up from is seat and walked to the side of the table. He knelt down to tie his shoes, as he tried to look for the cheat sheet that she had.

"Um, what are you doing?" She asks.

"Tying my shoe. Whats it looks like I'm doing?"

"Well, why couldn't you just stay in your seat and, tie your shoe, when instead you got up, and walked over here?

"Because..." He pauses. "Because I just needed to stretch my legs." He states.

Ash quickly runs to Misty, as he tries to grab hold of her sleeve, tying to shake the paper out. She pinched, she slapped, she scratched, but none of this stopped Ash. Finally, Ash gets a good grip, shaking the paper out of the sleeve of her shirt.

The papers gently falls on the ground as the two dive to the ground trying to swipe it from one another. The sheet slipped, and slided through there density of there hands. Finally, it falls to the ground, while Ash and Misty are on the two opposite sides.

"You know your not gonna get that paper, right? She says.

"I see you're on a daily diet of wheat thicks, that's why your so out of shape." He says, breathing hard.

The two are both on the ground, both on there knees as they try to predict a time to lunge to steal the paper. Ash was the first one to move, he jumped forward while Misty did the same, they both jumped, but as they get closer, they both realize they can't stop. They were going to collide.

There lips quickly press, as Ash finally regains his balance. They both looked at each other in shock, they couldn't believe it themselves.

He felt a sudden sense of panic, as they peered at each other, he felt a sudden sence of euphoria.

"Um, my bad."

end

* * *

**Sorry, you guy's. I'm limited with idea's, different idea's pop in my head, but they never fit exactly with this fanfic. Some idea's were complex, some were not. Hope you enjoyed the last chapter.**


	4. Whoa

**A/N **- I tried something different with this, but I hope you like it.

I couldn't help but to update it.

* * *

_Ash's sentbox_

_- Can ya do me a favor?_

_

* * *

_

_Misty's sentbox_

_- It's three in the morning!_

_

* * *

_

_Ash's sentbox_

_- How?_

* * *

_Misty's sentbox_

_- Your in Sinnoh! I'm in Kanto! There is a big difference in time!_

* * *

_Ash's sentbox_

_- True that... true that_

_

* * *

_

Misty's sentbox

- What do ya want Ketchum!

_

* * *

_

_Ash's sentbox_

_- Adjust the attitude_

_

* * *

_

Misty's sentbox

- The only thing I'm gonna need to adjust is your face when I'm done with you!

_

* * *

_

_Ash's sentbox_

_- A little Harsh there weren't we?_

_

* * *

_

Misty's sentbox

_- Sorry..._

_What were you gonna tell me?_

_

* * *

_

_Ash's sentbox_

_- I, love you_

_

* * *

_

_Misty's sentbox_

_- What?_

_

* * *

_

_Ash's sentbox_

_-Psyche! HA HA HA! This is Dawn on Ash's cell!_

_

* * *

_

_Misty's sentbox_

- Dawn!

_

* * *

_

Ash's sentbox

- I'll be sure to say to Ash for ya!

_~Dawn "_

* * *

___"Stupid Sinnoh Girl," She murmurs to herself. "Caught me by surprise."_

___end_

**

* * *

**

**So, what did ya think. I'll be updating as much as I can, so be on the look out. Reviews are always excepted.**

**See you!**


	5. But It's Better If You Do

A/N

- Well, I actually don't know how many more chapters I'll post, but hope you like it.

I'm attempting to do a all dialouge chapter, please don't flame if I screw.

* * *

But It's Better If You Do

* * *

"What?" he says puzzled.

"I'm trying to teach you how to classify angle as a vertical angle, adjacent angle, complementary angle, or supplementary angle. You should just be freakin' lucky I'm helping your with your homework. "

"Can I just get Mr. Mime to help me or something? Because you, helping me, isn't working."

"Clearly are brain smarts on on a highly different levels, because you haven't understood I word I've said. I've said so far."

"Yeah, maybe, but Mr. Mime and I are clearly on the same page, right Mime?"

" Mr. Mime is in the bathroom?"

"Doing what? Dropping a deuce?"

"Ash!" She says thumping him on the forehead. "Can we focus here?"

"Maybe, If you promise not to go Hitmonchan on me." He says running his temple.

"Whatever." She sneers.

"Whatever what?"

"I'm just picking up on that another page."

"That another what?"

"It's figurative language Ash!" she snaps back. "You wouldn't understand this stuff anyway."

"Don't be talking trash about me, I'm not one of those, academic guys, or... whatever you call him. I'm meant to be a full blown pok'emon master, not some kid who can't understand angles, or something, because that stuff is pretty much piece of trash."

"Like yourself?"

"Wow, that hurt. That really hurt Mist."

"If you really wanted to be a 'master' why did ya let me tutor you then?"

"Because..." he stammered. " I just wanted to have some company, so I don't get lonely."

"Sure, Ash."

"Sarcasm?"

"Well, why would you wan me to come over anyway, when we're just having a huge argument?"

"Just so I can have some legitimate time with a friend..."

"How good of a friend?" She asks, intently staring at him. "Spill it Ketchum."

"What? Why?"

"Come on." She encourages him.

"Do I have to?"

"But it's better if you do."

"Fine." He pauses, with his tone offset. "Misty, you are a... good, friend to have." He says hesitatingly.

"Thanks, Ash." She says, hugging him.

* * *

**Well, how did I do with the all dialogue thing, tell me in the reviews so I can know. Well, until later, see you.**

**Super Asian.**


	6. The Calander

**A/N **- Well, another random thought up chapter, and to tell you the truth, I don't now how

many more chapters there will be, as long as there's a spark of inspiration I my head. That's all I need.

This song fic is based off of the band, Panic! At The Disco's "The calander." It is not released yet, but It inspired me in some way.

* * *

The Calander/ Remember?

* * *

"There it is..." She says, sying in desbelief. Pointing her finger at the calander.

"There's what?" Ash says picking his head up from a bowl of cereal.

She quickly turns looking at him, expecting to know what she's talking about. Misty couldn't get her hopes up to much to know that Ash would have no clue what is going on with her life. It wouldn't be surprising to anyone else.

"My birthday!"

"What?" He says confused. " Didn't you barely turn like, 13 a week ago.?"

"I'm 18 sherlock. Your just a year older than me, so you should know. Unless your that clueless."

He quickly takes out his fingers, using them to do the math. "Oh... that's right."He admits.

"I can't believe you don't even know when my birthday is." She says.

"Well, we didn't celebrate it when we were on our journey through Kanto, or Johto! It's not like anyone cared."

"It's not like anyone cared? It's not like anyone cared? Ash, out of all people, I thought you would of been the one to actually care."

A moment of silence breaks between the two of them, both stammering at the same time.

"Well..." He pauses. "What about Brock?"

"No, not Brock. It was you, who I expected it from. I was waiting for all these years to notice, something, in my life. It just comes to be that you don't even care."

"Why? Why me?"

Another silence breaks out.

"Forget it... just, don't worry about it." She says walking into another room."

He quickly walks into another room, following her. His ignorance took control of him this time, sometimes, it just wasn't something he could control. Even sometimes he had to admit to himself, he just needed how to deal with another persons feelings.

"Mist..."

"What?"

The TV slightly distracts Ash, as he tries to give a legitimate apology. He never realized how important she was to him, more than he thought.

"Remember, when we met that Houndour, back In Johto? It was you, me, and Brock, and something was stealing our food, and it turned out to be the pok'emon?"

"Yes..." She says sniffling. " I saw you dying when you had the Houndour on your back." She chuckles. "That probably wasn't one of your brightest ideas." She smiles.

"You still had your moments though." He snaps back.

"When?"

"Remember, when something woke you in the middle of the night, and it turned out to be a teddiursa? It turned out that it was totally the devil, and framed My pok'emon for stealing our food."

Misty quickly turns her head, trying to hide a smirk.

"Yes..."

"That just shows that ignorance, can be our best friend.

She looks up to him puzzled. " Since when do you come up with morals."

He turns to her.

"When It's the appropriate time, and when I'm talking to someone... that's important, to me."

_end._

_

* * *

_

**So, I tried a little angst here, and I'm not sure HOW well I did with it. It's my first time doing it, so don't kill me if I destroy it.**

See you

Asian


	7. She Smiles

**A/N - **This is ment to be a chapter to my story Disorganized fun, but fanficiton is having these, non legitimate errors. That's bogus, but here you go.

* * *

She Smiles

* * *

She smiled in the most intense situations, with a positive attitude in mind. It's been a good time, traveling through the far off regions, with your friends, discovering new pok'emon, and finding so many friends, you don't even remember most of their names. You feel a strong sense of euphoria, every time your around her, and it's a feeling your comfortable with.

She cheered on the water pok'emon feraligatr, when it was in the sumo match, while they were in Johoto. You can't forget her cheering you on from the many battles you've encountered, every time you hear her scream your name, you know you'll be okay, as long as you hear that voice up in the crowed.

She was impressed with your determination, never giving up no matter what. You both are near a river, while Brock cooks up a meal while you see a small mysterious figure, and to find out, it's the water pok'emon totodile. It both catches your attention, while you both steady yourself to throw the poke'ball, but it quickly escapes from your grasp. It took a while, since you both have an outrageous amount of determination, but finally, you come back on top with the pok'emon.

There wasn't an actual favorite moment of his, it was all so special to him. No doubt that sometimes she had a temper, she'd over powered those who got in her way. You wouldn't be surprised, and usually, you'd call her, 'Gyarados' - and she'd get even more mad at you, but you can't help but to give a little laugh.

How many times did it take for her to finally except you on a date? Her estimate, was more than 6, at the most.

How long did it take for her to realize that Dawn was the worst girl she ever met? The first time they ever met.

Who was it that destroyed her bike? You, but you will never bring it up again, because your expenses are limited.

Who do you think was her favorite traveling partner? You never did ask, you were afraid that it would be, you.

Why do you think she followed you, and Brock after you first met her? It certainly wasn't because of the bike, it was because of you.

You wondered how happy you'd be without her, or how your life would be with only just you and Brock. It still wouldn't be the same, you wouldn't have that second boost of encouragement

She always believed in you, when you saved the world, many times. Whether it involved lugia, moltres, articuno, entei, raikou, zoroark, and many others. It didn't matter how many times you did, she was just glad she was there to witness it, with her best friend, you.

Misty never cracked a smirk, neither through any event.

She smiled, all those times.


	8. Good one

**A/N** - Well guys, this is the last chapter. Thanks for all the support, with almost 40 reviews, and over 1,000 hits. It's a new high for me, thanks. Hope you enjoy the last chapter.

-Asian

* * *

Good one

* * *

"Sick already, huh?" She says entering the room.

"I'm not sick!"

"That's not what your mom said last night."

A girl walks into a room, as she closes the door in a hard manor. She heard every symptom, coughing, sneezing, sniffling, She heard all the typical noises. A smile curls her face as she enters, sitting next to the chair that resides next to the bed. Misty picks up the remote turns the volume down to volume 12, to the appropriate sound level. Misity picks up the remote again, this time trying to pause it, instantly every second she tried to pause it, every time aggressively pushing it.

"You, have heard of live TV, right?" He turns.

"Why isn't this dang remote working?" Ignoring the question.

"It's cause it's on live TV! To pause it you need to record it."

He hadn't been this sick, not In a long time. It was years since he had a serious sickness, he remembered back in the Orange Islands when him and Tracey were sick, when he had Misty taking care of them for most of the time, with her companion togepi. He could never forget it, but her didn't remember if he thanked her or not.

" I knew that..."

"Ya, right."

"I do!"

"Whatever, it's not like anyone cares. Why are you here anyway?"

"Your Mom sent me here?"

"My Mom is gone?"

"Yes."

"Where did she go?"

she stammers for a second,trying to search for a legit statement.

"She went to..." She pauses. "Professor Oak's house for a date."

"A what?"

An awkward silence chimes in. The looks on Ash's face was priceless. His eyes were open, like a kaleidoscope, and his jaw slightly drops. Ash would never of expected this, His Mom, and Professor Oak. It was slightly gross to him, more like disgusting.

"A date, you know... there a good couple."

"Shut up!"

"Just saying."

"That just saying stuff is gonna give you a thunder shock if you don't be quiet."

She could help but to chuckle, especially after that lie.

"I think your mom might be getting her late. Supposeably she's gonna get a drink with him later tonight."

"Disgusting!"

"What? What's so gross about the Professor?"

"I didn't even see this coming. There weren't any signs of this, they kept this so covered up. This is the worst conspiracy of mankind."

"Well, have you ever notice that red mark on your Mom's neck?"

"That was Professor's fault."

"Shut up!"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding."

"I've gotta get to the bottom of these." He gets up from his bed reaching for his phone."

"No wait! You don't wanna..."

She was to late, he already called.

_Phone conversation..._

_"Listen to me you old fatso, you better get away from your Mom or I sware I'm gonna..."_

_"Who is this?"  
_

_"Ash, you old piece of Crap, you better stay away from my mom or I'll thunder shock you, and I'll start calling you thunder thighs."_

_" What are you talking about, I've been single for nearly 30 years."_

_"I don't believe you..."_

Misty laughed extremely hard, getting Ash's attention at the same time. Something was suspicious.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Did you really believe me?"

"Believe what?"

"That your Mom and Oak were going out?"

" What are you saying?"

"It was a lie..."

He was enraged by this, but at the same time amused.

"Nice one, I guess."

"I think you should call Oak and tell him your sorry."

"Ya, thanks. For the laughs, Mist."

"Sure, anytime."

end.


	9. Brendon Part One  Bonus Chapter

**A/N**- Alright, I'm gonnna finish this fic with ten dang chapters, and I'm gonna finish it no matter what. So feast your eyes on this my friends.

* * *

Brendon!

* * *

"Brendon!" He turns his head from the dark alley.

"Yeah Ash?"

"Here ya go." He throws him a can of spray paint.

"Wait, what are we gonna do?" He says looking at the can.

"We're gonna tag."

"Tag? I thought we were gonna do an art project."

"This is, were gonna do this for a good cause."

"Who's this for, your mom?"

"No."

"Who's it for?"

"I'll tell you once we're done."

"You haven't given me instructions yet."

"Paint the letter M, and I'll do the rest."

Brendon didn't know what he was getting himself into. Maybe he would of regretted meeting Ash at that party, but something about Ash drew him into this. They both did there jobs, as they concentrate on it, trying to do the best they can at it.

He shakes the can, trying to trying to get some of the paint out. "Piece of Trash doesn't work."

"You don't work."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"I don't know, just trying to light up this dark alley ya know what I'm saying?"

"No."

A small silence comes in.

"You have no sence of humor Brendon."

"Sure I do, you just haven't discovered it yet."

"Brendon, I haven't even discovered anything about you yet."

A voice interupts. " _Hey, Shut Up!"_ A man yells from a balcony. "_Are you retards tagging? I'm calling the cops."_

" You Shut Up!" Ash yells back.

"Dude, shut up. He's gonna call the fuzz."

"So what? We're not doing anything wrong."

"We're tagging! That's what we're doing. Let's get out of here."

"Not till we fix this piece of Art."

"If you don't come with me, I'm just gonna bale out on ya real easy."

"Fine." He turns his head to the wall.

Brendon walks up to the end of the alley, which leads up to the sidewalk.

"Ash!"

"What?"

"... You coming?"

"No."

A siren go's of as a red and blue light flashes around the street. "Snap, It's the police."

"No way Brendon, it's the Kanto marching band."

"Put your hands in your head!" Officer jenny calls, as she closes the door to the vheicle. "What are you doing?"

"We were, ugh... pretending to be Ninjas."

"Brendon, shut up." He whispers to him.

"What do you guys have in your hands?"

"Paint." Brendon admits.

"Come with me." She takes out the coughs, looking at the wall they were painting on. "I'm having you under arrest."

"What?" Brendon asks. "This is outrageous!"

"Brendon, just be quiet."

"Who's, M-i-s-t-y?

"Someone." Ash says.

"Someone like who? Officer Jenny asks.

"Your mom." Brendon interrupts.

"Brendon, your so stupid, yet funny."

"There's my humor."

They both chuckle.

"Get into the car, I'm taking you to the station."

They both get into the car.

"I can't believe you got me into this, Ash."

"It's not like you would've done anything on a Friday night." Ash says back.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing."

They both turn away from each other.

* * *

_At the station..._

Ash and Brendon both sit in a interrogation room, with a camera in the left hand corner, while there both on the opposite sides if the long table, hand coughed.

An officer walks in the room. "So, we have here, Ash... Ketchum, and Brendon, is it?"

"Yes sir." Brendon amends.

"Good, now, Officer Jenny reported that you were tagging on a wall, which entitled the name, 'Misty'- explain."

"She's my girlfriend."

"Oh great, we were doing this for your girlfriend?" Brendon interrupts.

"Yes."

"I could of been in so many other places."

"Like where?"

"Never mind."

"Can we pick up on another page, here?" The officer interrupts. "The you will be charged a fine, and 3 days in prison."

"Me?" Ash points to himself."

"No."

"Oh, that's a relief."

"Both of you." He assures them.

"Great, just great Ash."

"Once you guys are done, you'll get one phone call each." He leaves the room handing them two quarters each.

"Alright, I'll take the first call Brendon."

To be continued...

* * *

So, what did ya think. I made my own character, named Brendon. Do you like him, or not? Please review.


	10. Brendon Part Two Bonus Chapter

**A/N **- Wow... can't believe this is the last chapter, kind of sad actually. Thanks to the people of followed the story. You rock for that.

Well, enjoy, the last chapter. I may be doing another fic with Brendon, and Ash again, or hopefully I'll do a multi chapter story. Till then...

* * *

Brendon!: Part two

* * *

_Flashback..._

He sat in the bar stool as he signaled for another shot. The people were loud, annoying, and just downright stupid in his opinion. He came here for a relaxing time, but in return he just got a noisy loud crowd behind him cheering outrageously loud.

"Is it always like this?" He points behind himself.

"Wait till you see them on Sundays. Football season, ya know?" The taller over weight man said.

A familiar presents came from behind him, as he rests his arm on his shoulder buying him another drink. "Ash?" He asks.

"How's it going Brendon?"

He makes a sigh. "Good, how about you?"

"Same old."

Brendon laughs in agreement. He couldn't agree more on how there lives have been. Brendon has been attending college, and Ash was out in the world doing whatever he wanted. It's been that way for a while now.

"Listen-" Ash leans over.

"Hold up a minute, let me guess, your trying to get some money off me, aren't you?" Brendon interrupts.

"Well, not exactly."

Brendon's eyes surprisingly shot open. He was expecting something like this, getting money taken, getting humiliated, but for some reason, this was different.

"What's this about then?"

"I need some help on a project I've been working on, an art project to be exact. I was wondering, you know... if you could help."

Silence comes in, as Brendon thinks of whether he should do this or not. " So. this is a legitimate offer?"

"Legit."

A smile curls his face, and by now, Ash knows what his answer will be.

"Nope!" He leaves a tab on the table.

"Wait, Brendon!" Ash runs chasing after him. "Why don't you wanna collaborate?"

"There's nothing in it for me, so why should I join in on the action." He walks out the bar.

Ash let his friend leave. Suddenly, an Idea pops to his head,and immediately chases after him.

"Wait," He pauses breathing hard from the curb. "I think I have something that might change your mind!"

Brendon finally turns around from the other end of the street.

"What?"

He takes a quick second to breath. "Remember that girl, May? You said you had a crush on her?"

"Yes..."

"I'll hook you up!" He opens his arms.

"Serious?"

"Serious."

"OK, you better be telling the truth."

"Just get over to my girlfriends house and We'll start the project." He runs away in a hurry.

"Wait!"

Ash leaves. Brendon was ecstatically excited, but he didn't know if Ash's deal was legitimate, or not. He just expected the best.

* * *

_Back to normal time..._

"Hello?"

"Hey it's Ash?"

"Wait, this is the Police station's number, unless your-"

"Yep, we're in the slammer alright." He finishes for her.

"What did you even do?"

"Well, you know the side of your house, next to the trash cans?"

"Yes..."

"Well, why don't you take a look."

She puts down the phone for a few minutes.

"Ash!"

"You like it?"

"I do and don't, but you should know that's illegal."

"Yes, I know it's illegal, I just wanted to make you happy."

She stops talking for a second. "OK, I'll be there in a few minutes." She says solemnly as she hangs up the phone.

"Well, what's happening."

"She's getting here in a few minutes."

"Did she like the art piece?"

"... I don't know."

He walks away. "Ash!"

He turns.

"Your a cool guy."

Ash makes a small smirk. "Thanks." He walks away.

_A few minutes later..._

"Ash!" Misty runs up to him.

She ran up to hug him, when Ash didn't know what to expect from her. A slap in in the face, a break up? He didn't know. "Listen, I'll explain."

"What was all this?"

"It was for you, I guess."

Misty turns to Brendon, as he simply answers it with a shrug of his shoulders."I was just kidding, yep, this was all his idea." He says reassuring her.

"So, are you mad?"

She intently looks at him. "No," She pauses. "Not one bit." And hugs him even tighter.

"Ahem?" Brendon interrupts. "May? Remember that deal we made?"

"Ah yes." He throws him a piece of paper as Brendon unfolds it.

"Thanks Ash." He leaves the hall way.

"So, do you still need to stay in prison for a few days?"

"Not unless you bale me out."

"What about Brendon?"

"He'll get a way out, somehow."

"Your bad Ketchum." She smiles hugging him.

He had expected this to turn into the worst, surprisingly it didn't. It all ended on a good note, because she smiled at him once again, and finished it off with a hug, a hug that he's felt over the years, for a long time.

end.

* * *

**Well, it's been fun guy's. I can' believe it's the last chapter. Hope you liked it.**


	11. Next Time

**Next Time **(Bonus Chapter 3)

It's always nice to see someone you haven't seen in a long time.

I was sitting was sitting in a empty room. Brendon was out with some of his friends, and I was all alone for a few hours. I decided to take out my computer, and chat with an old friend of mine. I was a little nervous, and I didn't even know if she was even in her PC. Right now was me being highly experimental, and I didn't know what to expect from all of this.

I adjusted my web cam at the top of my lap top, and I went to my contacts. Misty was actually the only contact I had, because I rarely ever usher.e my computer, so it was easy to find her.

"Well, here it goes."

The screen was blank, nothing was in the little box. "Maybe next time," I turn off the computer. "Pikachu, I'm gonna take a nap." I yell to my pokemon.

Hopefully, she was going to answer. Being in my small apartment I share is boring enough.

Finally I climb in my bed, and dim the lights. I turn off my phone, and go to bed.

* * *

The next day I woke up, I see one missed call on the screen of my phone, along saying one new voice message. The only thing is that I accidently deleted it, and the contact.

"Stupid touch screen"


	12. Questions Only

**Questions Ony**

_-Misty_

Who was your first love?

* * *

_-Ash_

Is Psyduck your worst pokemon?

* * *

_-Misty_

Will you ever get a haircut?

* * *

_-Ash_

Did you know I hate water pokemon?

* * *

_-Misty_

* * *

_-Ash_

Who do you think has better looks, me, or Gary?

* * *

_-Misty_

If I say Gary, will you still be my friend?

* * *

_-Ash_

Who's the ugliest person you've seen?

* * *

-_Misty_

Is it you?

* * *

Thanks for reading


	13. Letters From Far Away

_I really miss the Kanto region, and I miss you, Mom, and Professor Oak. Can't wait to come home_

_Miss ya real bad_

* * *

_Being a gym leader is pretty rough lately. It would be cool if you could be my assitant or something._

_Kanto is never the same without you. :)_

_-Misty_

* * *

_I kinda miss your cooking. Remember that mystery soup you made in Johto?_

_Good times, good times._

_-Ash_

* * *

_I'm debating whether I should donate Psyduck to charity._

_He's really getting on my case lately._

_-Misty_

* * *

_Tell Gary I found a better rival, named Paul_

_Tell him I said, "How do you like them apples?"_

_-Ash_

* * *

_Writng with you is so fun. Can't believe I hadn't thought of this years ago._

_-Misty_

* * *

_Here's a request, Never stop wearing suspenders. They're so awsome._

_I mean it._

_-Ash_

* * *

_If you had a son, would you name him Pablo?_

_-Misty_

* * *

_My dream starts, and ends with you._

_-Ash_

* * *

_Same here_

_-Misty_


	14. Turn Off The Lights

**A/N -**My inspiration mainly comes from d i n o b o t' s "_Why Do We Cry" and "The Source Of His Strength" _and from Panic At The Disco's "_Turn Off The Lights"_ the bonus track from there new album Vices And Virtues. I do not own anything but the story, Enjoy.

* * *

**Turn Off The Lights**

The lights blink, but as another second goes by it completely shuts off. The league hat quickly fell off my head as it slowly fell to the ground. The chansey next to me had a complete blank expression as it races to Nurse Joy. She quickly announces that a power outage has occurred as she tries to keep a polite smile, but that smile doesn't last very long.

"You ok guys?" I say as enthusiastic as I can.

"Yeah." Brock and Misty say in unison.

There was barely source of light, and that source was when the moon breached through the dark, heavy clouds. When it did it would make a small bright light to shine through the curtains, but it didn't last longer than 3 minutes.

Pikachu snuggled between Misty and I as it gave a small spark to give us some light. The rest of my pokemon were gone, charizard, bulbasaur, and all my pokemon were still in the healing process, but since the power is out, there's nothing I can do.

"You afraid of the dark Mist?"

"A little bit."

I was a little afraid to admit the same thing. I didn't want her to think of me as a wuss that's afraid of the dark. But the darkness didn't bother me as much as it use to.

"When did you ever have a fear of darkness?"

"Ever since I was little." She admits.

"I never knew that about you."

The rain didn't set the tone in the background, nor did the thunder. Slowly my blood sugar began to drop, and I was extremely hungry. I was constantly thinking about breakfast I would have the next morning, but the conversation broke it away a bit.

"Really?"

"Yeah," I pause. "There probably is still a lot of stuff you don't know about me."

"Even after all we've been through Ash?"

"Yeah."

"Well, one thing I know about you is that you still haven't bought me a bike yet." A smile curls her face.

An awkward pause chimes in. By now I expected her to know I was broke. If I had the money I would buy her an archo bike, but I hadn't gotten any money from anyone.

"Yeah," I scratch the back of my head. "Maybe when we get back home I'll buy you one."

Nurse joy makes her way to our table as she keeps a broken smile on her face. She looked like she was suffering massive stress, from all the complaints from the wining trainers, but I couldn't blame her.

"Is everyone ok?"

"Yeah, we're good." I answer for the two of us.

Slowly the moon bright light began to fade away, and it was almost pitch black. I could tell by her face that she couldn't take the darkness caving in on her. I appreciated that she didn't freak while we were talking. Knowing that her friends were here was a safe spot for her, and for all of us.

"It's cold in here."

I examine her pity. "You can come closer."

She looks at me puzzled. "Only if you want."

Her hand braces onto mine as the thunder roars louder every second. She still had that irrational fear she had as a child, but she didn't have to admit it. She deeply closed her eyes as she leaned her head on my shoulder. .

"Comfortable?"

"Just hiding myself from the lightening that's all."

I laugh. "We all have fears don't we?"

"Yeah, one thing I don't know is you fear. What is it?"

"Getting sat on by fat people,"

"Ash!" She playfully punches me in the arm. "Seriously."

I figured my own fear. Fear of exerting my feeling towards others, only sometimes would I care who I'm expressing my feelings to, but I felt like I had to get some things off my chest.

"My fear, is expressing my feeling towards others."

"Like who?"

"Almost anyone."

She sits up. "Don't panic Ash, you can say anything. Just don't lie to me."

"Fine."

I couldn't articulate my emotions, or get a good perspective of what I was feeling inside. I didn't quite feel ready to say anything to her just yet. But something tells me that I should. As I knew it, the lights came back on, after a few minutes of talking.

"We both conquered our fears, Ash."

"We did didn't we." I walk away from the cafeteria.

"Ash!"

I turn.

"Conquer those fears, for me."

* * *

_"I've got a heavy heart to hold me down." - Panic At The Disco, Vices and Virtues_


	15. Vices and Virtues Preview

**VICES AND VIRTUES PREVIEW**

I enter the church corridor, feeling the trigger of the weapon through my blazer. I take a deep breath as I try to regain my composure, and my posture. I take a final swallow as I make my way to the first row bench, taking a second thought if this is the right route to go. All the uncertainty eats me alive. Every little step the rythem of my heart stops, or skips a beat. Every feeling, is crucial.

I know I'm being watched. Rocket grunts were sent here to watch my every move, hiding in plain sight. Rising to his feet I see Ash Ketchum drops a rose on a cascet. Flowers surround it, and embeded on it is a cascade badge, laying dead center on it.

I take my weapon out with no regrets, with each step making a sudden creak in the wooden floor. My eyes quickly shift to my weapon, as I slowly aim to the man in front of me. Ash's hands drop to his pockets, and his head slightly shifts to the left. The leauge had overshadows his eyes, and just within the darkness, I see his index finger's grip tighten around the trigger, just only this time, I see a small smirk.

I cock my weapon, this time steadily pointing it at the enemy. Ash Finally turned around, his fists tightening with hatred, and his grity smirk starts to show.

"Are you really ready for this?"

"Shut up!" I angrily snap back.

"You're emotionaly not ready for this Brendon. You won't even kill me with that weapon if you wanted to. When you hold a gun, you better be ready to pull that trigger, and your not ready to cock it and pull it."

"I'll kill you!" I aim at his chest. With a tear in my eye eye wipe away, pulling myself away from his words. "I was a better agent then you ever were! I was better than anyone who was ever in the organization! I was the-"

"Stop this! Now! Your on the wrong side of this war Brendon."

"Why should I? Now that Misty's gone, your not emotionally ready for anything thrown at you!"

This time he finally holds up his gun. My reaction would be the same if I was him, one aggrivation, and one bullet soon to be shot into your body.

Ash is really fighting himself, trying to hold on to what's gone is emotionally comprimising himself from his own work. I see him now, trembleing in my words, holding a gun in his hand but hesitating to do anything with it.

"Whats holding from pulling that trigger, Ash?"

Without a response he lowers his fire arm, throwing it to the ground.

* * *

_"Take the shot."_ The grunt whispered to the kneeling the marksman.

He slowly adjusts the scope to the appropriate position. The man behind him takes out the small communicater, telling their commander they're in position and ready.

Finally he see's the target through the glass window, he's armed, and directly in the bullets path. With close precision, he aims, and ignites.


End file.
